Personal Darkness
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's parents were killed, but no one knows who. The only person that was there was Kagome, but she NEVER talks about it.Afraid that the person will come for her.Will moving, and starting over change her future or cause trouble for her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter One "Abstruse"

_"Momme!Daddy!AH!"screamed the 5-year old Kagome Higurashi._

_The lights turned on, and a woman ran in. Behind her was a man. The woman knelt beside the bed, and asked,_

_"What is it, Kagome!Are you okay!?"_

_Kagome sobbed, "I'm sorry!"_

_"What is it, Kagome!There's nothing to be scared of!"smiled her mother._

_Kagome sobbed harder, and closed her blue eyes. The lights turned out. Her mother was yanked away from the bed, and she screamed. The man yelled,_

_"Akiya!Ak-_

_Kagome screamed, "NO!"_

_There was silence, and heavy breathing. Kagome sobbed in her hand, and heard a whisper,_

_"It's alright, there's no need to be afraid.I'm your best friend, remember?I'm won't hurt you."_

_Kagome pulled the covers over her head, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She sobbed as well, but the voice got louder. As if trying to make her listen. It screeched,_

_"Come into the darkness!Darkness!"_

_Kagome screamed, "NO!NO!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_There were sirens in the distance, and she heard the room go quiet. Kagome pulled down the covers just in time to see the door slam shut. Red lights flashed outside, and there was a loud bang downstairs. The lights soon came on, and Kagome screamed,_

_"Mom!Dad!"_

_The police yelled, "Get the child out of here, now!"_

_On the floor were two bloody people. Kagome screamed as the man took her out the room. Tears poured down her pale face as she was forced into the car, and taken to an orphanage. _

_**Orphanage**_

_"Someone was in your house?"asked the policemen._

_Kagome nodded, "Are my parents dead?"_

_"I'm sorry, sweety, but we did all we could."smiled the woman police._

_Kagome began to cry, and the woman hugged her. She rubbed her back, and asked,_

_"How about you come home with me.I'll make sure no one hurts you."_

_The policemen rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Kagome nodded in the womans arms. She had long brown sugar hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. The woman picked her up,_

_"I'm taking custody of her, Dai."_

_Dai sighed, "I'll go get the papers."_

_"First, you have to stop the crying."smiled the woman._

_Kagome wiped her tears, and sniffed, "Whats your name?"_

_"I'm Nyoko Rhianon."smiled the young woman._

_Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome.I'm 5, how old are you?"_

_"Believe it or not, I'm only 18.Just here with my father, and we came across you."she smiled._

_Kagome smiled, "Can we go now?"_

_"I have sign some papers, and then we'll go."smiled Nyoko._

_Kagome nodded, and sat in a seat. An hour later, Nyoko came back, and picked up the sleeping Kagome. She walked out, and got into her car._

_**Apartment-Next Day**_

_"Kagome, this is Ryo, my fiancee."smiled Nyoko, as he knelt down to her._

_Ryo smiled, "You're a little cutie."_

_"Thank you."smiled Kagome._

_Nyoko smiled, "Well, let us eat breakfast.We have a lot of things to do today."_

_"Like what?"smiled Kagome, following them into the kitchen. _

_Ryo smirked, "Take you shopping, sign you up for school, and other stuff."_

_"Cool."smiled Kagome. _

_Ryo had long blood red hair, pulled back in a indian braid, and had green eyes. Nyoko gave him a look, and he nodded. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kagome looked at them awkward, and shrugged._

_**Three Year Later**_

_Kagome giggled as Nyoko tickled her,_

_"Stop!Stop!I can't breathe!"_

_Nyoko laughed, "Take it back!"_

_"Ok, ok!You're not a meanie head!"laughed Kagome._

_Nyoko pulled away, and Kagome sat up. She wiped tears from her face, and hugged the woman,_

_"I love you Mom!"_

_"I love you too, Kagome."smiled Nyoko._

_Ryo walked in, "I don't get any love?"_

_"Dad!"squealed Kagome, getting up, and running to hug him._

_Nyoko smiled, "Ok, how about we order some pizza, and watch TV."_

_"Yay!"smiled Kagome._

_Nyoko, and Ryo laughed as she ran to get the phone._

_**Eight Years Later**_

"First you make taken therapy when I was 12, and now you're making me move at 16."grunted Kagome.

Nyoko giggled, "Come on, it'll be a new start."

"Yeah, a new start sis."smiled the 9 year old in the back seat.

He had shoulder-length blood red hair pulled up in a pony tail, and jade eyes.

"I suppose you're right."smiled Kagome. "Tokyo looks interesting."

They passed by a stores, clubs, and other stuff. Finally, pulling up to a white house that looked like a hut compared to the three-story houses beside it. Kagome smiled,

"When is Dad coming?"

Nyoko huffed, "He'll be late."

"Again?"asked Kagome with a groan.

Nyoko sighed, "He probably went to visit Ayame.Where did Shippo go?"

"Um, he went upstairs."whispered Kagome, knowing it bothered her mother to talk about Ayame.

Ayame was Kagome's sister. He had admitted wen Kagome turned 9, that he had a 10 year old daughter. She was born when he was only 16, and right now he's only 20. Kagome was a bit upset, but not as much as Nyoko.

Nyoko mumbled, "What I don't understand is why we had to move down here a year after Ayame and her mother did."

"I miss her."smiled Kagome. "At least I won't be alone when I go to school.A year without Ayame was horrible in school."

Nyoko sighed heavily, "I know, well, we better unpack the rest of this stuff, and after that I want you off to bed."

"I know, I'm not a kid anymore you know."smiled Kagome, unpacking the living room stuff.

Nyoko ran her hand threw Kagome's hair, "I know.Shippo!Come down here and help!Don't think you're getting out of this so easy!"

"Alright mom!"he called back.

_**Hours Later**_

Kagome took a shower, and changed into a white tank top and blue/cloud pj pants. She looked at the clock, and sighed,

"Its 2 A.M."

She turned out the light, and climbed in bed. Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

_**Downstairs**_

Nyoko sighed, and was about to go to bed when a door closed outside. The door opened, and Ryo walked in,

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Nyoko crossed her arms, "Funny how that happens."

"Nyoko, please don't be angry with me.I fell asleep-

Nyoko cut him off, "No more excuses, Ryo."

"You don't understand!"glared Ryo. "If you'd listen, I can tell you why I was so late."

Nyoko crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Nina's been in the hospital for over two months, and I just found out that she died yesterday night."explained Ryo, with pain in his green eyes.

Nyoko gasped, "Oh my gosh!Is Ayame okay!?"

"She's in the car, and won't come out."whispered Ryo.

Nyoko whispered, "I'll go get Kagome, and... I'm sorry... it's jus-

"It's okay."he smirked, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Nyoko went upstairs, and woke Kagome. Kagome grabbed a jacket, and ran downstairs. She walked outside, and stopped when she saw Ayame walking up the street. Kagome called,

"Ayame!Wait!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Cruising For A Bruising

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter Two "Cruising For Brusies"

"Ayame!Wait!called Kagome.

Kagome jogged over to Ayame, and stood in front of her. Ayame wiped her tears and asked,

"What do you want, Kagome?"

Kagome whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ayame."

Ayame blinked back tears, and whispered out,

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Ayame,"whispered Kagome, hugging her, "I'm so sorry.I know how you feel."

Ayame yanked away, and yelled,

"How could you know how I feel!You have two parents, and a brother!"

Kagome felt unexpected tears rise in her eyes. She looked away, and shook her head,

"They didn't tell you?"

Ayame yelled in full rage, "Tell me what!?"

"Ayame,"whispered Kagome, "I'm adopted."

All anger resolved, "W.what?"

"When I was five, my parents were killed.I guess they were to ashamed to tell you about me."whispered Kagome, with a shaky voice.

Ayame hugged Kagome, and sobbed,

"Kagome, please don't be angry at me!"yelled/half sobbed Ayame.

Kagome whispered, "Not at you, come on."

They went inside, and Nyoko asked,

"I'm so sorry, Aya-

Kagome asked in a angry voice, "Why didn't you tell her you adopted me!"

There was a long silence, and Ayame looked at their pale faces. Ryo sighed, rubbed his forehead, and looked right into Kagome's eyes,

"Kagome, don't think that we hate you.We justed wanted you to know we think of you as our actual daughter.Not from an orphanage."

Kagome yelled, "Well, I'm not!Wheather you like it or not!Ayame deserved to know!"

"Do not raise your voice at us, Kagome!"yelled Nyoko, with a finger pointing to the ceiling. "We tried to protect you from ever thinking we adopted you, and your past."

Kagome yelled, "You can look toward the future, but you can _**never**_ escape the past."

She wiped her tears, and ran upstairs, and Ryo called,

"Kagome!"

The slammed door was his response. Nyoko sighed, and Ryo yelled,

"What happened in her past?"

Nyoko sighed, "All we know is that at midnight, Kagome we in the room with her dead parents.No evidence."

"Oh."whispered Ayame, quite shocked.

Ryo sighed, "Ayame... please go talk to her."

"Alright."nodded Ayame. "Good night."

_**Upstairs**_

"Thanks for lending me some PJs."smiled Ayame.

Kagome smiled, "No problem.Darn it!It's 3 A.M.!"

"We have school tomorrow too."groaned Ayame, jumping in the bed.

Kagome turned out the light, and climbed under the covers, and whispered,

"Goodnight."

Ayame was already in a very deep sleep. Kagome giggled, and feel asleep next.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome groaned as she felt someone kneeing her in the side. She tried to push the knee away, but it only shoved harder into her ribs. She shot up, and spat,

"Damn it!Get you knee off of me!"

Thre leg jerkedm and Kagome fell off the bed. Ayame groaned,

"Jeez, why are you yelling?

Kagome pulled herself up, and looked at the clock,

"Um Ayame, does 8:35 mean we're late?"

Ayame gasped, "Oh my gosh!Hurry and get ready!"

They quickly got dressed, and raced out the empty house.

_**Shikon No Tama High School**_

Kagome stopped before the classroom door, and swallowed,

"Um... how about we go back home?"

She rolled her eyes, and dragged her into the noisy classroom. Everyone was throbbing paper airplanes, laughing, and talking. The substitute looked pale, and scared. Ayame sighed, and yelled,

"WOULD YOU ALL SIT DOWN, AND SHUT THE HELL UP!MR.TAKEO IS IN THE OFFICE, AND ON HIS WAY BACK!"

Everyone got quiet, and turned toward Ayame. Kagome avoided the curious eyes, and intrested eyes of the men. People snorted, and returned to talking. More quiet though. Ayame took Kagome's arm, and find them a seat beside this girl, and boy. Ayame smiled,

"Hey Say, hey Miro."

She smiled, "Hey Ayame, I can't believe you were late.You miss the fight."

"Sup, Aya."smiled Miroku, not paying much attention to the second part of

Ayame gasped, "What!Who!?"

"Kikyo, and Shiroi!It was crazy, thats why we have the whole period free.Mr.Takeo had to fill in a report."explained Sango.

Ayame gasped again, "I can't believe I missed it!How did it start!?"

"You see, Inuyasha and Kikyo were arguing this morning.And Inuyasha called Kikyo 'whore that can fuck all men if she wanted too' , "started Sango, "then Shiroi tackled her to the floor."informed Sango.

Ayame looked back, "Where are they?"

"Offi-

The door opened, and four people entered. A calm Mr. Takeo, red faced Shiroi, a grumbling Inuyasha, and a shrugging Kikyo. Sango turned back to Ayame,

"Anyway, whose she?"

Ayame smiled, "This is Kagome."

"Such a beautiful name.Mind if I-

Both Sango, and Ayame yelled, "Shut it Miroku!"

"You hurt me, ladies."smirked Miroku.

Sango ignored him, "I'm Sango Yamata, and this is my boyfriend Miroku Tsuyu."

Kagome nodded toward her, and watched as Inuyasha sat beside her. Not paying much attention to anyone. Shiroi sat on the other side of Kagome. Shiroi grunted out,

"Whose she?"

Ayame sighed, "My sister, Kagome."

"SISTER!?"yelled almost the whole classroom, and Kagome sunk in her seat.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah while I stayed here, she lived in Tokyo with my father, and his wife."

"Yo, babe what's your number!"called one of the boy's.

Kagome turned red, and glared at Ayame. She laughed,

"Lighten up, Kagome."

Kagome felt every boy looking at her, and she turned slightly redder. Kikyo snorted,

"Whatever!No one cares... she's just a new girl, and plus... she looks nothing lie your father."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "She's adopted."

"Ayame!"yelled Kagome standing, "I can't believe you said it like that!"

Ayame whispered, "Kagome... I didn't mean that way, it's not a bad thing-

"It is if something terrible happened a fucking hour before you are adopted!"spat Kagome, cutting her off.

Some people ohed, and were surprised she cussed. Kagome grabbed her bag, and ran out the classroom. Ayame looked toward the door with guilty eyes. Sango asked,

"Ayame?What happened?"

Ayame looked down at her hand, and didn't say anything until lunch period.

_**Lunch Period**_

Kagome wasn't hungry, and made her way threw a path she saw in the woods. Tears burned her eyes remembering everything that had happened. A girl jumped in front of her, and she (instinctly) put her hands up in a perfect defense form. It was Shiroi with guilty eyes, and she relaxed. Kagome huffed, and walked past her.

Shiroi grabbed Kagome's arm, and stopped her,

"Wait, I'm sure Ayame didn't mean any harm."

Kagome hissed, "Whatever, can you please let go of my arm."

"Can you cut the attitude out!"spat Shiroi, glaring with amber eyes.

Kagome turned toward her, and yanked her arm away, "You don't understand!"

"No, I don't understand, but I'm trying too!"hissed Shiroi.

Kagome whispered, "Just forget it."

"You're real shelfish!"

Kagome glared, "No I'm not!" 

"I understand something terrible must've happened to your real parents, but you were provided with new ones."whispered Shiroi.

Kagome whispered, "I know."

"Ayame will understand.She always does."smirked Shiroi.

Kagome sighed, and nodded. A voice called from behind,

"Do you forgive me now, Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, and sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."smiled Ayame.

They hugged, and Shiroi clapped her hands together,

"Problem solved!"

Ayame asked, "When are you making up with your brother?"

"Never!He defended that bitch!"spat Shiroi. "I'm his sister!"

A voice came, "Want mom, or Sesshomaru to find out innocent Shiroi is cursing?"

"Shut the hell up, Inu-cracka!"hissed Shiroi.

Inuyasha growled, "That's not my name!"

"It must be, considering you're defending a crackhead!"

Inuyasha stomped towards her, "What did you say!?"

She hid behind Kagome, and glared at him from behind,

"I'm not scared of you!"

Sango's voice came, "Yeah, but when you see how Inu Taisho looks when he gets that call, then you'll be hauling ass."

Kagome, and Ayame laughed at that said. Inuyasha smirked,

"Don't think I won't have my camera when he turns all red."

Shiroi crossed her arms, "Well, watch what'll happen to you when Sesshomaru, Dad, AND Mom finds out you didn't defend you poor little sister."

"She got you there, Inuyasha!"laughed Sango.

Inuyasha gulped, "Ah man." (That's a first, lol.XP)

"What did I miss?"came Miroku's voice.

Ayame looked at them all, "Jeez, you all spied?"

"Well, who can resist when something as tragic as this happens?"asked Miroku with a satisfied face.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm fine, who I should be worrying about is Ayame."

"Why?"they all asked.

Ayame swallowed her squeaky voice, and sighed, "My mother died not long ago."

"Oh my gosh!Hana!?Oh my gosh!"gasped Shiroi. "What happened!?"

Ayame informed, "She had cancer, and didn't tell anyone."

"I'm SO sorry."gasped both Sango, and Shiroi.

They hugged her, and Ayame blinked back tears. Kagome hugged Ayame, and whispered,

"She lives on in your heart."

Ayame smiled, "Thanks, Kags."

Kagome pulled away, and caught Inuyasha's eye. He snorted, and looked away. She sighed, and thought,

"_Something is giving me a REALLY bad feeling about being around all these people._"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! SORRY FOR THE HOLD-UP ON UPDATING! SCHOOL IS SOOOOOO ANNOYING!**_


	3. Percentage Of Years

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Personal Darkness Chapter Three "Percentage Of Years"

Kagome looked at the clock tiredly. It was amazing how a month and a half passed by so fast. She began to get a really bad feeling about making friends, but ignored it. Still she felt like something horrible was going to happen.

A piece of paper landed on her desk, and she looked around. Kagome opened it, and then read it:

**Are you alright? You look pale.**

**-Shiroi**

Kagome wrote something, then passed it back. It read:

**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess.**

**-Kags**

Shiroi nodded, and put the note in her back pocket. Kagome stood as the bell rung. She made her way to her next class, and sighed as she took her seat,

"I hate math."

She walked in, and sat in her regular spot beside Sango and Ayame. She asked,

"Where's the sub?"

Ayame sighed, "Mr.Daine is coming back today, so no sub."

"Daine?That sounds familiar."whispered Kagome.

Ayame shrugged, and went back to whatever she was doing. A young man, in his early 30's, walked in. He had long jet black hair, luring crimson eyes, and glasses that made his face more handsome. Kagome gasped as she remembered the face. He pulled his gases to his face, and cleared his throat,

"Please excuse my absence, class, I had to visit someone in America for some business."

Kagome hid herself the best she could. Inuyasha whispered over to her,

"You know him?"

Mr.Daine caught Kagome's eye, and they widened,

"Kagome Makoto?"

Ayame looked at Kagome and then Mr.Daine, "Uh, that's not her last name."

"I reckon not.I assume you were adopted already?"

All girl's that were practically in love with the man glared at Kagome. Ayame asked,

"How do you know my sister?"

Mr.Daine repeated, "Sister?"

Something flickered in his eye, and Kagome looked at the ground. Scared to look back up into his crimson ones.

"Yes, my sister."nodded Ayame, looking back at Kagome, who was not paying a bit attention.

Mr.Daine made a sound that was somehow unsatisfied, "Hm."

Kagome gulped, and didn't look up until he was back to his desk. Ayame whispered,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Inuyasha growled, "What did he-

"Mr.Takahashi, please stay quiet, or you'll be in detention.Same for you, Ms.Higurashi."warned Mr.Daine, glancing at Kagome.

Kagome thought to herself, "_My life is gonna get more dangerous then new_."

"Do this assignment, while I make a phone call."ordered Mr.Daine.

Kagome watched as he grabbed his cell, a red pen, and a black note book. Then left the classroom. Kagome could no longer hear anything he did. She thought to herself,

"_Red pen, black book, a cell phone.Why would he need all of that to make a phone call.Unless he was doing some type of... oh shit._"

Kagome relaxed, got out a piece of paper, and began the assignment. An hour later, the bell rung. She hurried to pack her stuff, and left the room. Got all the stuff out her locker, slipped a note in Ayame's locker, and left. Someone grabbed her hand, and made her turn around,

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the one person she paid much no attention too, "Uh, Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Where are you going?"he asked, a bit irritated she always ignored him.

Kagome sighed, "Well, I'm going to B.Dalton in the mall."

"B.Dalton?"repeated Inuyasha. (I doubt there is a B.Dalton in Tokyo.So just imagine people!)

She nodded, "Yeah, the book store, far side of town."

"You plan on walking there alone?"asked Inuyasha.

She nodded, "I've been doing it for the month I've been here."

"You can really get hurt walking alone."

Kagome shrugged, "No problem, I've been trained since I was 5."

"Oh."nodded Inuyasha. "Mind if I come?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sure, come on."

She turned, and made her way toward the city. Inuyasha thought with a soft sigh,

"_Man, how am I going to get her to notice me?"_

Kagome looked deep in thought, and he wondered what whose bothering her. The silence was getting uncomfortable, so he asked,

"Are you alright?"

Kagome huffed, "I'm fine.I've been asked that over a million times today."

"Well jeez, my fault."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired.I didn't go to sleep until like 3 A.M. last night."

"Why?"asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

"Reading this really long book that I cou-

Inuyasha snorted, "Don't tell me you're some kind of book addictive."

"Yep."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Geek alert."

"Hey!"yelled Kagome, in a play-like way.

They finally entered the mall, and soon arrived at the book store. Inuyasha sighed heavily,

"Now I'm stuck around a lot of books."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That comment wasn't necessary."

She walked to the back section of books, and the white sign read:Fantasy-Romance/Adventure/Action. Inuyasha looked at Kagome impressed. The romance part wasn't a surprise. Kagome sat her backpack on the floor, and sat on the floor. He sat against the wall, and watched her look at what book she wanted to get.

Kagome caught his eye, sighed, grabbed a book, and gave it to him,

"Here, do something other then stare at me."

Inuyasha grunted, "I hate reading."

"Don't tell me you're one of those dumb, pathetic guys."snorted Kagome with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha glared, "No, I'm not a geek though."

"One, I'm not a geek.Two, I read to get my mind off of stupid stuff.Like that stuff Kikyo does.Oh my gosh!He dumped me!Boo hoo!Just saying shit like that pisses me off."glared Kagome, looking back toward the shelf.

Inuyasha looked at her impressed, "Wow, no wonder you don't talk to much anyone at school."

"No, I talk, just not to people I know that will piss me off."muttered Kagome. "Pretty much what you're doing right now."

Inuyasha's impressed look went down-hill, "I didn't do damn to make you angry."

"Oh right, insulting me won't piss me off."glared Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and turned back to the shelf. Her eyes softened in excitement as she grabbed a book that was called: The Thief Lord by: Cornelia Funke. All adventure, and some action. Kagome gave Inuyasha a book called: Pathfinder by: Laeta Kalogridis. He read the summary on the back, and it seemed pretty interesting.

Inuyasha asked,

"Have you read this before?"

Kagome nodded, "Not only is it a book, it's a movie."

"Oh."grunted Inuyasha. "Why would you read a book, thats a movie?"

Kagome sighed, "The book is much different then the movie.I think it's a lot better too.Just read it."

He nodded, and opened the book. Kagome sighed, opened the books she had, and began to read. (Okay! I know you go to this store, and BUY books. I actually stay there until it's time for me to go.If I don't finish the book when it's time to leave, I buy it. Simple.)

_**Three-Hours Later (Six PM)**_

Kagome's cell buzzed, and she grabbed it from her pocket. She got a text that read:

**Ayame: Dad said come home.**

Kagome sighed, and texted a ok back to her. She folded the page, and stood,

"I have to head o-

Inuyasha hissed, "Shush, I can't read the next chapter if you're talking."

"Wow,"giggled Kagome, "that book must be good for you to keep reading it."

Inuyasha stood, "Damn straight.I'm known for watching action.Whoever wrote this is pure genius."

"Buy it then."smiled Kagome.

They bought the books, and left the mall. Inuyasha asked,

"Want me to walk you home?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure."

They walked along the dark sidewalk, the stars and the moon guided them with light. Inuyasha asked,

"I didn't even know three hours passed since we were in that store."

Kagome smiled, "Me neither, comes with the territory of reading, and never looking up.So what chapter are you on?"

"Twelve." ( I haven't read the book, I've seen the movie, but anyway, I don't really know how many chapter's it is. So you get it.)

Kagome giggled, "Wow!I can't believe you go so into the book you were reading it like a... what did you call it:geek."

"Ha ha, real funny.What chapter are you on?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked, "Twenty-two"

"You're lucky it's Friday, because then you'd probably be late for school finishing that book."

She nodded, "Yeah, considering it's fifty-three chapters."

"Whoea."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I always get the long chaptered books."

There was a long silence. Inuyasha was hesitating to ask her a question, but forced it out,

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

He asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure."blushed Kagome, looking the other way.

Inuyasha let out a satisfied sigh, "Great, I'll pick-

"Uh, not such a good idea.I'll meet you, uh, at the park, because my father.Not so happy with dating."smiled Kagome, thinking about what he'd act like if she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Cool, meet you at 8?"

"Yeah."smiled Kagome, and stopped at a tree not far from her house. "Here's my stop.Thanks for coming with me to the bookstore."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

"Later."smiled Kagome, walking toward her house.

She pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and walked in. Kagome gave him a quick wave, before her Ryo opened the door. He was glad he was in a dark shade where he couldn't be seen. Well, that wouldn't of helped. Considering, he was full wolf-demon.

Good thing he was more focused on her then anything behind her. The door closed, and he left. Inuyasha let out a sigh, and smirked to himself.

_**In Kagome's Room After Her Shower**_

She turned the page of her book, and sighed when someone knocked. Kagome called,

"Come in."

Ayame walked in, and closed the door behind her. She closed her book, and asked,

"What is it, Ayame?"

Ayame got onto the bed, and asked,

"What were you doing with Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you walking here with him while I took out the trash."smirked Ayame. "Spill it."

Kagome sighed, "Well, I was leaving to the book store, and he stopped me.Asked if he could come, and I said yes.So yeah, we were there for over three-hours.READING."

"That's not a lie.You never go to that place without reading for a full three-hours.Wow.Inuyasha read a book?"asked Ayame, surprised.

Kagome nodded, "I gave him "Pathfinder.Action book."

"Why don't he just watch-

Kagome groaned, "Don't go there, Ayame."

"Ok, whatever.Now what did he do when he dropped you off by that tree?"asked Ayame, with excitement in her eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Promise not to mention this to Dad."

"Sure, but I am gonna tell this to Sango, Shiroi, and Nyoko."smirked Ayame.

Kagome whined, "Ayameeee!"

"It isn't everyday, quiet Kagome meets a boy."giggled Ayame.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, just make sure they tell no one else, be EXTRA sure mom isn't around dad.Within miles away."

"Ok, ok."laughed Ayame.

Kagome sighed, "He asked me out."

"What!"gasped Ayame. "Oh my gosh!You're the only girl he's asked out in a month!All the other girl's were turned down!I can't believe this!When!?"

Kagome fiddled with her book, "Tomorrow at 8."

"You're so lucky!Dad has to work!Perfect!"squealed Ayame. "Early tomorrow, Nyoko and I are gonna find the PERFECT outfit for you."

Kagome glared, "It better not be some dumb skirt, or dress."

"No!I know my sis. likes all tomboy stuff.It's written all over your walls."giggled Ayame.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but you better make sure you aren't around Shippo when you tell mom about this as well."

"Fine, gosh!"

Kagome giggled, "I just don't want to get grounded."

"Alright."sighed Kagome. "You've been on a date before, right?"

Ayame nodded, "Many times."

"Give me some advice."

She smiled, "Sure, I'll teach my lil' sis some stuff."

"I'm younger by a year, shesh."sighed Kagome. "Okay, anyway, teach on."

Ayame took a breath, and began.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Okay, so here are the questions:**_

_**Who the heck is Mr.Daine? Why on earth is Kagome so fidgety around him? Does he has something to do with Kagome's past... maybe even... oh shit...**_

_**Goos luck 'trying' to figure it out' XP**_

_**lol**_

_**Byez! Next chapter coming up sooner then you think! **_


	4. Serenity

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter Four "Serenity"

_**Early The Next Day**_

Nyoko gave her husband a kiss, and watch as he left. She closed the door, and turned to return to bed. She screamed when she saw a smiling Ayame in front of her. Ayame giggled,

"Sorry, I scared you but, I need to tell you something."

Nyoko asked, "What is it Ayame."

"Okay, Kagome wasn't at the bookstore alone.She was with one of Shikon No Tama's hottest, most popular boys in school, Inuyasha Takahashi.He stayed with her for three hours at the bokstore, and walked her home.He asked her out, so now we need to go shopping for her."informed Ayame in one breath.

Nyoko squealed, "My little Kagome is growing up!Oh, we better keep this away from Ryo."

"I know all of that, but hurry and get dressed.I'll go wake up Kagome, and Shippo.I'll drop Shippo of at one of his friends."smiled Ayame.

Nyoko nodded, "Alright."

Ayame ran upstairs, and into Kagome's room. She climbed onto the bed, and jumped. Kagome fell off second

bounce, and yelled,

"What the fuck, Ayame!?Why are you jumping on my bed, you freaking oopa lumpa!" (Okay, I REALLY wanted to do that, lmao!)

Ayame jumped onto the floor, and yelled, "Get dressed!Nyoko should be ready soon."

"Fine."grunted Kagome, getting up to her feet.

Ayame left, and into Shippo's room. She did the same to him, and he ended up almost killing her. Throwing everything he seen. Until she told him she was dropping him off at one of his friends. He nodded, and got dressed.

30 minutes later, everyone was ready. Shippo got dropped off, and they went to the mall.

_**In Clarie's**_

Kagome hissed, "This is so girly."

"Kagome, trust me, they have almost half of everything you'd want.Follow me."sighed Ayame, taking her further back of the store.

Kagome's eye's widened as they entered a back room. They had skater chick, tomboy, goth, and punk. Kagome smiled,

"All this stuff is awesome, but I already have some stuff.More expensive too."

Ayame asked, "When did you-

"I got them in my past life.My mom had it in her will to give it to me."whispered Kagome. "I think I'll wear them on my date."

Ayame just nodded, and Nyoko smiled to lighten the mood,

"Well, let's head to the clothing then."

They left, and went into a tomboyish clothing store. Kagome asked,

"So!Can I pick my own outfit?"

Ayame sighed, "When you pick something up, ask 'on a scale 1-20... how does this look' okay?"

"Alright."nodded Kagome.

Kagome walked up to a dark purple shirt that had bats flying to the top of it. Also it had a black dragon coiled around the left sleeve., and it read: _**My Colony**_

She turned to them and asked,

"On a scale 1-20, how do this look?"

They both smirked at each other, "20."

"Awesome."smiled Kagome.

They went to look for some jeans, and she shrugged. She grabbed a pair of black jeans,

"How about this?"

They both rolled their eyes, "0."

"What?Why do I have to be all perfect?"asked Kagome.

Ayame sighed, "Because!You have to make the guy know you're inerested.Ummm... let's see.Aha!"

She grabbed a pair of black jeans that had tears on the left tighs, chains on each pocket, and a dragon coiled around the eight pants leg. Kagome smirked,

"That's hot."

Ayame smiled, "Indeed.Now, that should be all you need.Do you have armwarmers, shoes, a good hair st-

"Yeah, yeah, I got it all."nodded Kagome.

Nyoko clapped her hands together, "Okay, then!I'l pay for all of this, and how about I take you two out to eat?"

"Sure!"they both nodded.

_**Nightfall- At 7:45**_

"Kagome!Hurry up!You're gonna be late!"called Ayame, pacing living room.

The door upstairs slammed, and she came into the living room. Both Nyoko, and Ayame squealed. Kagome had on her new outfit (which showed her figure TOO perfectly.), her hair looked rustled and wet but it really wasn't, but it went really good with her face. She had on dark purple DC shoes, she had black armwarmers on each arm, and a flying dragon with a purple orb necklace.

Ayame squealed,

"You look hot, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

"Your scent is going to drive him made."smiled Ayame.

Kagome snorted, "I spent like a hour bathing in that body wash you gave me."

"I told you too, and I'm glad you did.If you followed every rule I told you, this date will NOT disappoint you."smirked Ayame.

Nyoko squealed, "My little Kagome has-

"Oh mom, don't start."grumbled Kagome.

Ayame took a breath, "Be back by 11, because Dad gets home at 11:30.If you're late, sneak threw the back window, get in the shower, and he'll believe you slept in.Okay?"

"Okay."nodded Kagome.

Nyoko smiled, "Got you cell phone?"

"Yep."

Nyoko reminded her, "Stay with him at all times, even if this date goes horrible wrong."

"Thanks for the jinxs!"

Nyoko opened the door, "Hurry, you're already late."

"Alright, see you guys later."called Kagome.

Ayame called, "Good luck!"

_**At The Park**_

Kagome approached Inuyasha, who leaned against a tree. She took a breath, and greeted,

"Hey, Inuyasha."

He straighted himself, and turned toward her, "Hey Ka-

He looked her up, and down. Kagome giggled, and he blushed,

"Du-uh.You look beautiful."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

She blushed once she looked at what he wore himself. Inuyasha had on a pair of black baggy jeans. There was a silver chain hanging from the left pocket. He had on a white tank top, with a red outter shirt that was open. Also he had on black skateboard shoes. Inuyasha cleared his throat, and asked,

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Y.yeah."

He escorted her to his black Lamborgini Reventon, and she stopped before it,

"Whoea."

Inuyasha smirked, "You like?"

"Whoea."repeated Kagome. "I swear... is this a dream?"

Inuyasha laughed, "No, this is reality."

"Are you rich?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Do you call having more than 5 cars, and living in a 5 story house, rich?"

"Hell yeah!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, and opened the door for her. Kagome didn't hesitate to get it. He closed the door and went to the other side. When he got in, and paused before he put the key in,

"Don't freak out-

Kagome was nearly jumping out her seat, "Put it in!I want t hear this baby roar!"

Inuyasha smirked, and put the key in. He was messing with her, and she punched his arm,

"Quit playing, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed, "Alright, fine."

He turned it, and the car made a loud engine noise. Kagome laughed,

"If you ever let me borrow this car, I promise you, you'll never get it back!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Keep dreaming, this is one of my favorite one's."

"Well, you better get extra locks to your garage, because I think I'm gona still it."smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well, you better have a lot of protection on then, because once you step on my property.Gun's are gonna be on you before you can say 'oh shit' "

"Whatever."laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He speed off down the road, and Kagome was obvious loving the little vibration it made while zooming down the highway. Kagome calmed her car-addictive self, and asked,

"So where we going?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "A movie sound good?"

"Sure, what are we gonna see?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What do you wanna see?"

"How about we see "1 Missed Call"?"asked Kagome. "I heard it was out in theathers."

Inuyasha smirked, "Think you can take a scary movie?"

"Yeah."smiled Kagome. "I'm sure."

_**In The Middle Of The Movie**_

Kagome screamed her head off, and was so freaking scared she got into Inuyasha's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and shook violently. Inuyasha smirked,

"Thought you could take a scary moive."

Kagome gulped, "I lied."

She toward the screen, and watched as the woman walked down the hall. Kagome turned clung to Inuyasha like a key chain, and he blushed when he noticed her hand on is chest.

_**At The End**_

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha drove to a resturant, and grumbled,

"We should've eaten before we saw that movie.I'm so freaked out right now."

Kagome's cell buzzed, and she screamed. Inuyasha laughed so hard he had to pull over. She hit his arm, and yelled,

"That's not funny!I'm going to die if I listen to my voice mail!"

Inuyasha laughed harder, "It's not, It's not, Its-ahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"squeaked Kagome on the edge of crying.

Inuyasha stopped laughing, and asked,

"Are you seriously that scared, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled out her cell, "I'm not scared."

Inuyasha sighed,

"Sorry, I couldn't help it.That movie wasn't real, so stop worrying about it."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, and it's just a text message from Ayame."

"Oh."nodded Inuyasha, starting the car up again.

Kagome read the text to herself:

**Ayame: How it going?**

**Kags:GREAT!Other than we saw a scary movie, and I'm freaked out to check my voicemail.**

**Ayame:LOL, LMAO, OMG, YOU SAW THAT FAKE AS MOVIE, AND YOU'RE SCARED?LMAO**

Kagome growled, and crossed her arms. Inuyasha asked,

"What's wrong?"

Kagome grumbled, "Ayame's of no help."

"She picking on you?"asked Inuyasha, biting back a laugh.

**Kagome:Just for that, I'm turning off my phone!**

**Ayame:No, no!I'm sorry!Kagome!I won't do it again!**

**Kagome:Whatever!**

Kagome turned off the phone, and threw it on the floor of the car. Inuyasha smirked,

"Kagome, chill, I'm sure she was just teasing."

Kagome sighed, "I know, but I'm gonna torture her anyway."

"Right."smirked Inuyasha, turning the car off. "We're here.Let's go."

They walked into resturant, and got a table for two. The waitress walked over, and smiled,

"Hello, I'm Jun, and I'll be your waitress.What may I get you to drink?"

Kagome smiled, "Lemonade."

"Sprite."answered Inuyasha.

Jun smiled, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So, how long have you known my sister?"asked Kagome.

"Since pre-k."

Kagome smiled, "She's lucky."

"Why?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "I never had real friends.I stayed in Kyoto since I was adopted.The only time I saw Ayame was during holidays, and summer.After what happened, no one wanted to be around me."

"Well, you have friends now."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I know, but I think I have enemies as well."

"Who?"asked Inuyasha, curious who'd hate such a beautiful angel like her.

Kagome sighed, "Let's see:Kikyo, and the rest the girl's of 11th grade.Except the girl's that are my friends."

"All girls'?"asked Inuyasha, not surprised about the Kikyo part.

Kagome nodded, "Yep, when Ayame tell Sango, who will tell Shiroi, who will tell everyone else.Then it'll become true.I'll have the worst life pretty much after that."

"If anyone messes with you, just tell me, I'll set them straight."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed, "Thanks for the suggestion, but Ayame will take care of that before I can even tell you.She'll be the second person to kick Kikyo's ass."

"Well, no, Kikyo has gotten her ass kicked more than you know."

Kagome laughed, "Wow, has she beaten anyone before?"

"Yeah, she got Ayame and Sango once or twice."shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes got wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but Sango and Ayame got her back many more times then you can count."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, knowing she'll have to ask about it later. Jun arrived, and sat the drinks on the table,

"Here you go, may I take your orders?"

Kagome looked in the menu, "I'll just have the five chicken tenders."

"I'll have the same."nodded Inuyasha.

Jun smiled, "I'll be right back with your orders."

She nodded to them, and left. Kagome asked,

"So tell me about... since you were in pre-k." (That's like impossible in reality.)

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, um, okay... I moved here when I was 5.From America, but I wasn't born there.Anyway, I remember my first day in pre-school.It was fucking horrible."

"How horrible?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "Horrible.I was into the class, and every person in there was running around screaming.Sango was chasing Miroku with the paint cup, Ayame was chasing Kikyo with the saftey scissors, and man... it was just horrible."

"Oh my gosh."laughed Kagome. "Ayame with scissors isn't good at all."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, and those days continued like that.Let's skip to 7th grade.Okay, I remember the day we had gym, the girls were in the locker room changing, and Kouga was daring us to come with him into their locker room.So we're like yeah right, but he started calling us wimps, and we took the bet.Well ALL ran in there, and ALL the girls were butt naked.Shiroi included."

"Oh.My.Gosh."gasped Kagome. "I should kicked your ass right about now."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, you should.I was completely traumatized.They were all screaming, and yelling perverts.We ran hauling asses out the room.It was amazing how quickly that got dressed though, it's like magic.We ran as far as we could.Ended up at the top of a tree, and that didn't hold them off."

Kagome covered her mouth, and laughed. He sighed,

"I have a bruise on my side from where they just attacked me.That was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life."

Kagome laughed, "Oh man, I wish I was there.Can I see the scar?"

"Yeah."nodded Inuyasha, he lift his shirt, and she gasped.

Kagome winced, "Whoea... that had to hurt."

"Yeah, you have no idea."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "When did you start going out with Kikyo?"

"It was at th graduation.8th grade promoted to 9th.I wish I never even asked her to be my girlfriend.She's nothing but a slut, and didn't give a damn about hanyou's."hissed Inuyasha glaring at the floor.

Kagome whispered, "I shouldn't of asked that, sorry."

"No, it's alright.Wanna know something weird?"asked Inuyasha, with his usual smirk.

Kagome smiled, "What?"

"I kissed Ayame before."

She gasped, "No!When!?"

"We were in 9th grade, and I was late for class.Happens that, so was down the hall, and bam."

Kagome asked, "You ran into her?"

"Yep.Kissed her right on the lips.That was so weird, in so many ways.She acutally threw up all over me."grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome busted out laughing, and held her side as she did so. He sighed,

"That was very insulting, and you're laughing?"

Kagome managed to get out, "I-aha-so-sorry."

"Sure you are."grumbled Inuyasha.

Jun arrived, "Here's your food, and I'll be back to check in on you two."

"Thanks."mutterd Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Stop being such a baby."

"Whatever."

Kagome poked out a lip, and pleaded, "Forgive me?"

"Fine."huffed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Good."

_**After They're Meal**_

Kagome asked,

"Do you take your dates to the park every time?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope, I want to spend a little more time with you if that's alright?"

"Sure."smiled Kagome, sitting down on a swing. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha pulled out his watch, and answered, "It's only 10:03."

"Wow, I thought it'd be a little later."shrugged Kagome. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha sat on the swing beside her, "What were your real parents like, if I can ask that."

"It's alright.My Dad, Ika, he was the humor type.Whenever you were down, he had a way to cheer you up.He was never to busy, but never to free.I can't really say how he looks, because... I can't remember."whispered Kagome, blinking back tears. "I only knew them for five years, but... my mom, Akiya, she curious and noisy type person.Whenever I began to cry, I remember she would get this super angry face if you said it was nothing.

Kagome thought about, and laughed a bit. Inuyasha smirked. She smiled,

"I can't remember all of it, but I remember one time.Me, and my dad were gonna make a cake for my mothers birthday.My dad was not very good in the kitchen, but he tried to mix the cake.I was positive he wasn't suppose to put vinigar in the cake mix."

Inuyasha laughed, "Vinigar?"

"Yeah, and when he was suppose to bake it.He put a plastic boil, full of cake mix in the microwave, and set it on bake.The microwave caught on fire."laughed Kagome. "It was so funny, because he went so pale.He was screaming like a woman who was being kidnapped!"

Inuyasha laughed, "I can't believe he put a plastic boil in the microwave."

"I know, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran hauling ass out the house."laughed Kagome. "When my mom stomped up to him, pissed, he stammered 'Uh... happy birthday' "giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Remembering all you can makes them happy even when their not alive.That's what my mother told me when Sesshomaru's mother died."

"Yeah, I've been told that."smiled Kagome.

She wiped away a tear that escaped. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you okay?"

Kagome whispered, "I just wish I wasn't some dumb, scared little brat!I could've stopped them from being killed!Damn it!"

She swallowed a sob, and he stood. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet, and pulled her into a hug. Inuyasha whispered,

"Don't blame yourself, Kagome.You was only 5, no one blames you!"

Kagome sobbed into his chest, "Then why did everyone bully me, and call me a murder!It wasn't my fault."

"Those people didn't know what the hell they were talking about!If you believe them, then you're making your parents very sad right now, Kagome!"hissed Inuyasha.

Kagome sniffed, "I just want to truth to be revealed, but... I can't."

"Kagome... something tell's me fate is no longer on your side."whispered Inuyasha. "Just calm down."

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Inuyasha took in her scent for the first time, and sparks went flying inside him. He hugged her tighter, and bit his cheek and thought,

"_Damn she smells nice._"

Kagome pulled away, and smiled up at him, "Thanks Inuyasha."

"N.no problem."smirked Inuyasha, wiping her tears away.

Kagome asked, "What time is it now?"

"Uh, it's 10:26."answered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I better head home, my dad comes home at 11."

"Right."nodded Inuyasha.

_**At Kagome's House**_

"I hade fun, Inuyasha."smiled Kagome, feeling her heart beat speed a bit.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, me too.I hope we can do this again, like next week maybe?"

"Sure."smiled Kagome.

There was a pause, and he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Kagome's chin up, and captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome gasped from shock, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back. She felt her cheeks brighten a bit, but focused on the kiss.

When they finally ran out of air, he pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and she blushed,

"That was my first kiss."

Inuyasha smirked, "Good."

She smiled, and blushed. He smirked,

"I'll see you Monday?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and left. Kagome walked inside, and leaned against the door for support. Ayame ran downstairs, and Nyoko ran in from the kitchen. Ayame gasped,

"I saw the whole thing!You two were doing some total sweet lip locking!Just wait until you get up a level!"

Nyoko giggled, "Aww!"

"He's so-oh my gosh."smiled Kagome.

Ayame giggled, "Don't tell me you're in love already!?"

"Maybe."giggled Kagome.

Ayame yelled, "No, no!Don't take this to far, Kagome.Take this as slow as you can.Fast love term relationships end so soon, you won't recover for a month!Go by my rules, and everything will go as smooth as water."

"Alright, how long before it can be an offical boyfriend/girlfriend thing?"asked Kagome.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "At least not until summer."

"That's like two months away, Ayame!"yelled Kagome.

Ayame huffed, "I'm warning you, Kagome!Take this far so fast, you'll be knocked up!"

This shut Kagome's mouth and made her listen. Nyoko nodded,

"Listen to her, Kagome.If you get pregnant, there's no telling what Ryo would do.It'd be as far as making you get an abortion."

Kagome yelled, "I'll run away, and never come back!If that were to happen, I swear I will!"

"Chill' Kagome!Jeez!"grumbled Ayame. "We'll pick this up tomorrow.We were suppose to be in bed by 10.Goodnight Nyoko, goodnight Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "Good night."

"Kagome... please take this slow.You don't know him like that yet.Just give it time."smiled Nyoko. "Your father would never do something like that, I wasn't serious."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, I'm going to bed."

"Alright... goodnight."smiled Nyoko.

Kagome went the stairs, and got ready for bed. Nyoko sighed,

"Something tells me things are gonna go terribly wrong."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Busted

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter Five "Busted"

Summer was only two days away, and Kagome was more focused on her last test. It was math. Just her luck. She glared at the equation, and sighed. Her cell buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Kagome read the text from under the desk:

**Inuyasha:Wanna go out after school?**

**Kagome:Why are you thinking about going out with me at a time like this?**

**Inuyasha:I thought we went over this in the library?**

**Kagome:You were more focused on my lips then studying**

**Inuyasha:So... you're to damn hot to not touch**

**Kagome:You're impossible, Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:Anyway, can you answer my question**

**Kagome:Fine with me, I need a brake**

**Inuyasha:Has your father not gotten the least bit suspicious?**

**Kagome:More than you know, but I think he has to work tonight, so we're in the clear**

**Inuyasha:Cool, I have a question**

**Kagome:What?**

**Inuyasha:Are we, you know, offically going out?**

**Kagome:I thought I told you that Monday, you dwit!**

**Inuyasha:lol... just making sure**

**Kagome:sigh Whatever, now let me finish this dumb test**

**Inuyasha:Alright, alright... geek**

**Kagome:Yea, whatever, dummy**

She put her phone away, and looked around. Kikyo was glaring at her, and Kagome waved. She broke her pencil in half, and Kagome smirked. She continued her test, and felt more confident now that she pissed Kikyo off. Whose been giving her hell since they've been going out.

Though still, Inuyasha took care of that Monday. Kagome huffed, and finished up her last 20 pages. An hour later, the bell finally rung. Kagome sighed heavily, and stood. She left the classroom, and heard a voice beside her,

"Waz up, Kags?"

Kagome groaned, "Go away Kouga, didn't Inuyasha's fist already give you a warning?"

"Like I'm scared of that mutt, why won't you take a full blood demon, instead of a half breed."asked Kouga with a smirk.

Kagome stopped, and turned toward him,

"What did you call him?"

Kouga repeated, "Half-Oh!"

Kagome kneed Kouga in the ahem, and he fell back onto the floor. People stopped, and laughed at Kouga. Kagome spat,

"Call him that again, and I'll really kick your ass!"

Kagome picked up her bag that slipped off her shoulder, and walked off. She pushed threw the laughing crowd to see Inuyahsa coming around the corner,

"What happened!?"

Sango, Shiroi, and Ayame ran up to Kagome, "I can't believe you just did that!Did you see his face!Holy crap, Kagome!"

"Can you three chill."grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What happened!?"

"Kagome kneed Kouga where it hurts!"laughed Shiroi. "He called you a half breed, and she did the unexpected.Boo yaa!"

Sango laughed, "You said it Shiroi!"

"You really did that Kagome?"asked Inuyasha.

Ayame spoke before she did, "Hell yeah, she did!"

"Would you three let me talk!"yelled Kagome, she grabbed his hand, and left.

Once far out of school grounds, Inuyasha asked,

"Did you do it?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, but..."whispered Inuyasha, "that was a awesome thing to do for me, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I reall don't like when people call you or Shiroi that.I should've did more than I did."

"You did enough."smirked Inuyasha leaning in.

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss, and she moaned in surprise. Inuyasha smirked, and deepened the kiss. He pulled away, and asked,

"What do you wanna do?"

Kagome smiled, "Wanna a fruit shake?"

"Whatever you want."smirked Inuyasha.

_**After Buying Shake: At Park**_

Kagome asked, "Did you see when Kikyo broke her pencil?"

"No, why?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I just pissed her off is all."

"Good for you."smirked Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

Kagome giggled, "Whatever, but anyway, what are we doing tonight?"

"Go to my house I guess."shrugged Inuyasha, standing. "Ready?"

Kagome stood, "Yeah."

_**At Inuyasha's Place**_

Kagome followed Inuyasha to his room, and asked,

"Where's Shiroi?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not here obviously."

Kagome sat on his bed, and watched as he walked into the next room. She looked around the clean, huge room. Kagome thought,

"_Jeez, I can see why Kikyo didn't let go of him so easily.How can you just brake something off?They've been going out for 3 years, and when I arrive it ends?Awkward._"

Inuyasha walked in, and asked, "So what do you want to watch?"

"I do know, what do you have?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha opened a cupboard ful of DVDs, and VIDs. She walked over, and scanned over the first row,

"Wow, you have The Eye?That isn't even in theathers yet."

Inuyasha smirked, "It's boot-leg, perfect though.Wanna watch it?"

"Sure."nodded Kagome. "I'm recovered from the other scarry movies we've seen in the past 3 months."

Inuyasha turned the dvd on, and asked, "So, any plans for this summer?"

"Usually, we fly all the way to some other country, but my dad is so into this big case, we might be just staying here."shrugged Kagome, a bit disappointed.

Inuyasha asked, "Trust me, you'll have fun just staying down here."

"What do you mean?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Just wait, want some popcorn?"

"Nah, I'm alright.Let's just watch the movie."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha turned the lights out, and sat beside her. She laid back on his chest, and watched as the movie began.

_**Later That Night**_

_"Murder!You killed your own parents!They loved you!"spat all the people._

_Kagome screamed, "No!No!It was ME!"_

Kagome shot up, and looked around panting. Someone held her tightly by the waist. She pulled out her cell phone, and gasped,

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Few more years."

"Inuyasha, it's almost 4 A.M... I have to go home."whispered Kagome, shaking him by the shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright."

Kagome pulled away, and put on her shoes. She stood, and followed him out the room. Once in the car, he made his way toward her house. Kagome sighed heavily,

"I'm so busted."

Inuyasha sighed, "Stop worrying, I'm sure he didn't notice you weren't home."

"Ayame called me over 5 times, Inuyasha.I'm so dead."grumbled Kagome.

He pulled away, a bit away from her house, and asked,

"Want me help you into your room?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but we have to be extra quiet."

"Yeah, I know, but just in case."smirked Inuyasha, leaning in.

Kagome smiled, and allowed him to give her a sweet kiss. They got up, he picked her up bride style, and jumped up the tree beside her window. He opened the window, and jumped in. Kagome turned to him,

"Thanks, you better hurry, and get back home."

Inuyasha smirked, "Would you relax, nothing is going to happen."

"Inuyasha, if my dad see's you, he's gonna go balistic."warned Kagome, listening for any movement.

He shrugged, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Kagome sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked, and whispered into her mouth,

"Kagome, I-

The door swung open, and Ryo stomped in,

"Who the hell are you!?"

Shippo winced, "Busted."

"Dad, calm down!"yelled Ayame, stepping in front of Ryo.

Nyoko rushed in, "Inuyasha, it'd be best if you left, now!"

"Later, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, and kissed his cheek. He jumped off the balcony. She closed the window, and Ryo roared,

"How long have you been dating!?"

Kagome took a breath, "Three-months."

"THREE-MONTHS!?"yelled Ryo.

Kagome yelled, "I'm 16!You can't keep me locked away from it forever!"

"As long as you live here, you won't be dating!"yelled Ryo.

Kagome yelled, "Then I'll move out!"

"You aren't going anywhere!"yelled Ryo. "If you talk to that boy again, I promise you, we are moving to Kyoto!"

Kagome cracked up, "Y.you can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

Nyoko yelled, "Ryo!Do you see what you are doing!You're breaking her heart!You can't do this!"

He looked at Nyoko, and then to Kagome. Tears were streaming down her cheek. Ayame whispered,

"This is my fault."

Nyoko sighed, "This is not your fault.Ryo, you can't keep her locked up like some type of animal!"

"You probably already think I am!"spat Kagome. "I won't hesitate to run away!"

Ryo huffed, "Would everyone just calm down."

"You're the one that needs the calm down."glared Kagome.

Ryo glared, "Do not speak to me that way, if you would've tried to convince me, none of this would have happened!"

All three of them looked at the floor. He took a breath,

"I'll let you date, but you have to tell me when you're going out.Which won't be happening for a while.You're grounded for a week."

Kagome gasped, "That's a week of my summer wasted!"

"You should've thought about that before sneaking behind my back."

She huffed, "Fine."

"I'm going to bed."grumbled Ryo, leaving the room.

Ayame asked, "Wha-

"I don't feel like talking Ayame, so... just go."mummbled Kagome, falling onto her bed.

Ayame nodded, and left along with Nyoko. Kagome locked her door, and fell back onto her bed, The window opened quietly, and Kagome sat up to see Inuyasha climb in,

"Are you crazy!?"

Inuyasha hissed, "Shhh, jeez."

"What are you doing here?"asked Kagome, standing.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"We can't go out for a week, aka I'm grounded for a week."sighed Kagome, falling back onto the bed.

Inuyasha laid beside her, "We still see each other at school-

"We have like only three days of the whole week, duh.So.. no we'll only see each other half of that week.Meet me at the bookstore everyday at 4pm, okay?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh, you're a rebel now?"

"Yep, you better go."smiled Kagome, standing.

He stood, and sighed,

"Kagome, I want to ask you something." (Which is the sentence he couldn't finish.)

Kagome asked, "What?"

"Why do you act so weird around Mr.Daine?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome paled a bit, "I don't."

"You're lying."grunted Inuyasha, making her look at him.

Kagome sighed, "I really don't feel like talking about him."

"Fine, well I'm leaving."grumbled Inuyasha, walking toward the window.

Kagome asked, "Are you mad?"

"Just forget, see you later."grunted Inuyasha, before he jumped off the balcony.

Kagome sighed heavily, and kicked the nearest thing she saw. Which was not very soft, She hoped,

"Ow, ow, my fucking foot!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Last Day Of School

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter Six "Last Day Of School"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, he'd been ignoring her for the three days they had left. He didn't come to the bookstore for those two days, so she didn't bother. She turned back to the teacher, and thought to herself,

"_What did I do!?All I didn't do was tell him about Mr.Daine!If he wants to get angry at me for that, then whatever!_"

Ms.Fuji stood in front of her desk, and smiled evilly, "I have a couple of notes to pass out to the students.This was required by the principle, and if you refuse.You will be held back in the 11th grade.So come forward when I call your name:Ayame Makoto!

Ayame stood, and went to the front. She took the note, and was told to go wait outside. Ms.Fuji called out the next person:Kagome Makoto!

Kagome stood, and walked forward. She took the note, and walked out the class room. Ayame was looked at the paper baffled. The last o the people was: Kouga Wolf, Sango Yamata, Miroku Tsuyu, Inuyasha Takahashi, Shiroi Takahashi, Kikyo Gin, and others.

They all stood outside. Over 20 people were glaring at the red notes in hand. Ms.Fuji smiled,

"You all will be going to a summer camp this summer I'm afraid.You will be leaving in two days, so I advise you to make your decision, and shall I repeat.All who does not go will fail 11th grade."

Shiroi yelled, "What did we do to deserve this!I'm A student!"

"Your behavior, of course, Ms.Takahashi."

Kagome looked at the paper, and scanned the bottom. Her breath got caught when she saw a familiar name. She asked,

"This was sponsored by Mr.Daine?"asked Kagome.

The woman nodded, "Yes, and he will accompany you all."

Kagome walked into the classroom, and came out with her book bag. Ms.Fuji roared,

"Where do you think you're going!?"

Kagome pushed passed by the teacher, "I'm not going!I rather stay back in the 11th grade!"

"Kagome!"called Ayame. "You can't j-

Kagome yelled, "Watch me!"

She pushed the doors opened, and stomped out. Ayame ran after Kagome. A few minutes later, Ayame was dragging Kagome back inside. Once by the others, she yanked her arm away from Ayame tight grip. Kagome yelled,

"Just because you're older then me by a year it doesn't mean you get to boss me around!"

Ayame yelled, "You're going to get yourself in more trouble!Why do you get so fidgety around Mr.Daine!"

"Stay out of my business!"yelled Kagome.

Ms.Fuji yelled, "Both of you to the office!"

Ayame's frown faded when she saw tears in her eyes. Kagome picked up her bag, and ran to the office. Ayame got her stuff, and left. Kouga watched as she left. Sango glanced at Miroku who shrugged. Inuyasha grunted, and crossed his arms.

_**After School**_

Kagome glared at the pathway as she walked among them, and grumbled,

"I'd rather move back to Kyoto then go threw this... I can't do this."

A familiar voice came, "And leave me?"

"Aren't you suppose to be mad?"hissed Kagome, stopping, but continuing to walk.

Inuyasha walked beside her, "I mad, because you don't trust me."

"You, and everyone else will never understand.All you think is that I'm being the one entrusting."hissed Kagome, not looking toward him.

Inuyasha glared, "How can I not understand!I just want to know!"

"I can't tell you!Why can't you trust me and understand that!Do you think it's easy telling everyone my past!I don't even have to details, Inuyasha!I was some dumb brat who couldn't fend for herself!"yelled Kagome, getting angry.

Inuyasha huffed, "Forget it."

"Yeah, forget it."whispered Kagome with a shaky breath.

Inuyasha sighed, "Look at me, Kagome."

"No."

He turned her toward him, and made her look him in the eye. Tears were falling down her pale face. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm sorry, I just want to protect you, Kagome.I want to help you forget it all."

Kagome whispered, "You're acting like my parents.Like I said to them... you can look toward the future, but you can never forget the past."

"Kagome, what did he do?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "I don't know myself."

"You're lying."

Kagome hissed, "Inuyasha!"

"Alright, fine, but I have a feeling you can't keep things a secret once you're out your parents sight, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "Whatever, I have to go."

"Kagome,"whispered Inuyasha, "don't be angry.I'm just worried about you."

Kagome smiled, "I know."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome relaxed, and shivered as his breath hit her neck. He kissed her neck lightly, and pulled away,

"I'll call you."

Kagome smiled, "Alright, bye."

She gave him a quick kiss, and left. Inuyasha watched as she went into the house. He sighed, turned on his heel, and went to his car.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	7. Camp Irixyujon

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Personal Darkness Chapter Seven "Camp Irixyu-jon"

_**Day To Leave For The Trip**_

Kagome rechecked her backpack for the thousandth time that morning. She heard a horn blow outside, and she grabbed her bag. She hurried downstairs, and saw her parents smiling at her. Shippo smirked,

"Have fun sis."

Kagome huffed, "Right, well, I'll see you guys in three months."

"Have fun sweety."smiled Nyoko.

Ryo sighed, "Understand we just want you to pass, Kagome."

"I know, bye."smiled Kagome.

Ayame raced downstairs, said goodbye, and they both left. The got onto the bus to notice they were the first ones. The bus driver barked,

"Name!"

Kagome jumped, "Kagome and Ayame Makoto."

"In the back of the bus, hurry it up!"he barked, closing the doors of the bus.

They made their way to the back of the bus, and sat down. Ayame took out her cam-recorder as Kagome turned on her Ipod. Ayame turned the camera to Kagome,

"Making a documentary, so introduce yourself."

Kagome crossed her eyes, and stuck her tongue in an awkward way. Ayame laughed,

"What a way to be in the summer spirit, Kags."

Kagome glared at the camera, "Yeah right."

"Come on!"whined Ayame.

Kagome huffed, "I'm Kagome Makoto, 16, turning 17 in December.Uh, and oh!I'm adopted... enough said.Peace!"

"You're hopeless, Kagome!"grumbled Ayame, turning the camera toward the entrance of the door, as the bus came to a stop. "Hold the camera as I get something."

Kagome groaned, "Fine!"

She took the camera, and kept it on the entrance as Inuyasha, Shiroi, Miroku, and Sango entered the bus. Shiroi laughed,

"Deciding to record, Kags?"

Kagome grumbled, "Yeah right.Ayame!Get this thing!"

"Hold it, and stop whining!I can't find my freaking tapes."grunted Ayame, digging in her over sized bag.

Kagome turned the camera to the back of the bus, and looked at the cars behind them. A woman squeaked as Kagome had the camera on her. She giggled, and zoomed in. The woman blew her horn, and glared at Kagome. She waved her hand in displeasure. Kagome laughed, and the bus driver roared,

"Don't start, girl!"

Kagome huffed, and turned the camera back to the front. She turned the camera to herself, and spoke,

"If this video makes it to the camp, and back.Dad, Mom, I can't believe you are putting me threw this!"

Ayame hissed, "Give it here.I found them.Okay!Everyone introduce yourself."

"Oh, oh!"chimed Kagome, forcing the camera out Ayame's hand. "That's Shiroi Takahashi, Sango Yamata, Miroku Pervert Tsuyu, and my hot boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha smirked, and Ayame smacked Kagome over the head,

"If dad see's this, I hope you get grounded for a month!"

Kagome laughed, "He said I could date, so not likely."

"Whatever.Oh!Kikyo, and the others are getting on."

Kagome smirked, "Including your boyfriend, Kouga?"

"Shut up!"spat Ayame, blushing.

Sango and Shiroi gasped, "What!?"

"Oh, I caught them in her room making out last night."smirked Kagome, climbing in the seat behind them.

Ayame shot up, "That was you!I hit Shippo on the head for nothing!?OH!"

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's seat, sat in his lap. He glared at Ayame, and she sat back down.Sango laughed her head off. Kikyo stopped in front of the couple, and snarled,

"This will be a long summer."

Kagome smirked, "Oh really?"

"I will have Inuyasha back."hissed Kikyo.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss, and smiled. He growled at Kikyo, and stomped to the seat behind Ayame. Kagome watched as Naraku passed by. He paid no attention to her, and she shivered anyway. Inuyasha asked,

"You alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Just fine."

_**Nightfall**_

Kagome's had fell, and hit Ayame's shoulder. Ayame grunted, and Kagome sat up. She still had her Ipon on, and it was getting very static. The station was messing up. She looked at the time:12:54A.M.

She got up, and made her way to the front. Kagome asked the bus driver,

"When are we gonna be getting to the camp?"

He grunted, "We're here."

He stopped at a pathway that read: Camp Irixyu-jon

Kagome looked at the shadows in the darkness. She shivered, and did not like what she saw. Kagome blinked hard, and they were no longer there. She whispered as he shut the bus off,

"Now what?"

He pressed a button, and stood, "Alright!Wake up you brats!"

Everyone slowly awoke. He pushed past Kagome. He looked quite young. No older than 24. She watched as he glanced back at her, and she held her breath.

He had long red hair, and dark green eye. He snorted,

"Lets go, all of you!"

Kagome went to the back, and gathered her things. Everyone exited the bus, and followed the man down the pathway. They soon arrived (in silence) at the cabins. A eerie wind blew, and Kagome dazed off into the forest. Her eyes looking a bit silver. She whispered,

"Rain."

Sango whispered, "Ka..Kagome?"

"Welcome all."came a familiar voice.

Kagome turned toward the person and whispered, "Tadatake."

"Yes?"asked Mr.Daine, with a smirk on her face.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and she paled. She caught Inuyasha's suspicious eyes, and looked away. Mr.Daine snorted and then smirked,

"Anyway, all girls will be in the cabin over there by the forest entrance.The boys will be in this cabin.This man, my helper, is Hokichi Aika.He'll be checking in on you all.Kagome should already know her way around, so if you need any directions.Ask her."

Kagome glared at the ground as everyone glanced at her. Hokichi looked at Kagome then to the forest. He sighed,

"Alright... to your cabins!You all must be in by 10 every night!If you're caught, you'll face the consequences!Have fun with your stay here."

Sango yelled, "What are we suppose to do!?Walk around the forest?"

"Trust me, you all will have quite an adventure.Right Kagome?"asked Mr.Daine.

Kagome blinked back tears, and made her way toward the cabin. The other girls followed. Ayame asked,

"Kagome?What was he talking about, huh?What's going on?I'm getting creeped out!Why aren't y-

Kagome stopped, turned toward Ayame, "Leave me alone would you!Why can't you people stay out of my life!It wasn't you!It was me!Just stay away from me!"

Ayame fell back in surprise when something flickered in her eyes. Kagome took off into the forest. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome!"

Mr.Daine (know known as Tadatake) laughed, "Same as always."

Inuyasha grabbed the unphased Tadatake by the shirt, and growled dangerously,

"I wanna know what happened between you and her!NOW!"

Tadatake smirked, "I thought she wanted you out of her business."

"I don't care, in order to protect her, I need to know!"growled Inuyasha.

Tadatake snorted, "Curiosity killed the puppy.Kagome has indeed lost her senses if she's fallen for a half breed like you."

"What is that suppose to mean!"barked Inuyasha.

Tadatake pushed Inuyasha away, "Tsk, how sad.Non of you demon sensed that girl wasn't human?How pathetic, unless..."

Tadatake smirked. Hokichi hissed,

"Tadatake!"

Tadatake turned toward Hokichi, "Of course, of course.Find that girl, we can't afford her to die so soon."

"WHAT!"they yelled in horror.

Tadatake smirked, and they disappeared down the forest's path. Inuyasha told the others he was going to set out for Kagome. He searched, searched, and searched. But her scent was never pinpointed.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Rain

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Personal Darkness Chapter Eight "Rain"

Kagome sat up from the ground, and rubbed the bruise on her head. She had ran threw the forest, and something pulled her back violently. Making her hit her head on something. She stood, and looked around. Darkness was all she saw.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes. They were crimson. Kagome made her way toward a hole. Light was emitting from it. Kagome kicked out the rocks, and crawled threw it.

Something wet hit her head, and she stood. Kagome whispered,

"Rain."

Someone laughed in the cave behind her, and she took off running. Not bothering to look back. She finally reached the girls cabin. Kagome noticed it was dawn. and walked in quietly. To get eyes of boys and girls on her. Inuyasha jumped up,

"Kagome!What happened to you!?"

Kagome shook her head,

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

Shiroi stood, "What's going on, Kagome!?"

"Nothing is going on!I fell!"yelled Kagome, touching he bleeding forehead.

Sango pointed out, "You eyes... their red."

The cut healed, and she blinked. They were once again blue. Kouga asked,

"What are you?"

Kagome whispered, "I don't want to tell."

"You can at least tell us that if you want to keep everything else a huge secret!"barked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "I half demon."

"I knew it!That's why you got so pissed!"yelled Kouga.

Inuyasha glared, "So, it was for your own sake, not mine."

"You don't understand, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome, looking up at him.

Inuyasha yelled, "I'm sick of your complaining, Kagome!"

Ayame filmed this whole thing in shock. Kagome yelled,

"I wasn't complaining!I'm just trying to protect my past from coming once again!"

Inuyasha snorted angerly, "You're pathetic!"

Kagome looked at the ground. She noticed her nails becoming claws, and blinked back her tears. She squeaked out,

"I'm pathetic..."

Kikyo smirked, "Welcome to my side of the heart, Kagome."

The door swung up, and wind rushed in. It was to cold to mean summer though. Kagome's raven hair had purple strands in it now, and a black staff like tattoo appeared on her right arm. She looked up at Inuyasha, and asked,

"So what are you saying, Inuyasha?"

He looked into her sad crimson eyes, and swallowed as they clouded over to nighttime purple. Kikyo stepped in front of Inuyasha, and smirked,

"He's saying it's over, Hags, so back off.Maybe you did kill your parents.You have such power, right?"

Kagome let tears fall from her eyes, and whispered, "It wasn't me."

"There's no other way!I know everything!My father is an investigator, and I got all the files.You were the only one there!It was you!Of course you didn't have blood on your hands, you washed it off!You were pretty smart for a 5 year old.So admit it was you!You can see your past in your eyes!Why would you tell them 'I'm sorry' instead of 'run'!"smirked Kikyo. "You're a murder."

Kagome covered her ears, and fell to the floor,

"It wasn't me!"

Ayame sat the camera down, and tackled Kikyo to the floor. Kikyo struggled with the growling Ayame, and yelled,

"Get off me!"

Ayame growled, "Take it back!She's not a murder!She isn't!I won't believe it!"

Ayame punched Kikyo multiple times and Kouga finally recovered from his daze. He pulled Ayame off the know bleeding Kikyo. She pulled herself up, and looked at Kagome. She was whispering something. The room grew quiet, and they listened,

"_Why did you do it?"_

_Unknown voice giggles, "I didn't do anything."_

_"Yes you did!You killed them!"_

_Unknown voice whispers, "You should've obeyed Tadatake."_

_"NO!"sobbed Kagome._

_Unknown voice, "I will be coming sooner... to do the same to your family, and friends."_

"Stay away from them!"yelled Kagome, punching a hole in the hut floor.

Kikyo screamed, when the door opened like someone was leaving, and then closed loudly. Ayame whispered,

"Wha... what was that?A ghost?"

Kagome looked as though she was having a nervous break-down. Ayame knelt beside her,

"Kagome... what-

Kagome pushed Ayame away, and created deep scratch marks on the floor. She curled in a ball, and covered her ears. Kikyo stood behind Inuyasha out of fear. Miroku spoke,

"Something tells me... this is not going to be an ordinary summer."

_**THAT WAS NOT A CLIFFY, OKAY! ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**QUESTIONS:**_

_**1.) WHO THE HECK WAS THAT VOICE? WAS IT TADATAKE TAINTING HER? HM? WHO?**_

_**2.)IS INU/KAG RELATIONSHIP OVER WITH?**_

_**3.)WHERE IS NARAKU? WHY ISN'T HE/KAGURA/NOR KANNA WITH EVERYONE ELSE? MAN, OH, MAN... LIKE SHE SAID "ONLY TIME WILL TELL"**_

_**PEACE!**_


	9. Ignorance Plus Betrayal Equals Hate

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Personal Darkness Chapter Nine "Ignorance Plus Betrayal Equals Hate"

It was now mid-June, and things were just as boring. Kagome fiddled with a oval locket that she was given for her 16th birthday. She opened it to see Nyoko and Ryo. She was about 6, and was holding up a peace sign. The girls walked in, and she put it around her neck.

Kagome got under her covers, and pulled the covers over her head. Sango huffed,

"Kagome, would you please say something, and stop moping around."

Ayame sighed, and sat on her own bed. She'd been filming ever since that day, and refused to miss a minute of their horrible summer. Kikyo snorted,

"No wonder Inuyasha dumped her."

Ayame growled, "I'm warning you Kikyo!"

"He'll be flirting with me soon enough."smiled Kikyo taking out her bathing suit.

Ayame knelt down beside Kagome's bed, and whispered, "Please come swim with us, Kags."

Kagome didn't answer, and Ayame huffed. Shiroi growled,

"I'll go rip Inuyasha's ears off if you'd say something, Kagome."

Ayame shook Kagome, "Kagome!Please come swim with us!Forget him!He's a jerk, just like every other boy!"

"He's not gonna be here is he?"asked Kagome, pulling the covers back a bit.

Ayame shook her head, and Kagome nodded. Ayame, Sango, and Shiroi cheered. Kikyo rolled her eyes,

"Anyway, does anyone know where my posse is?"

Sango asked, "Kanna and Kagura?I heard they got a private hut somewhere in the forest."

"Oh great!"mumbled Kikyo.

Kikyo put on a yellow two piece, Shiroi wore a red two piece, Sango wore a military like two piece, and Kagome wore a purple two piece. Considering, she stayed in her half demon form. They made their way threw the forest, and to the river. It was as clear as pure water. Sango smirked, and pushed Kagome and Shiroi in.

Ayame laughed,

"Their going to kill you!"

Kagome, and Shiroi surfaced. Kagome yelled,

"Who did that!"

Kikyo and Ayame pointed at Sango. Shiroi got out, and grabbed Sango by the wrist. Sango pulled back,

"I'm not going in so easily."

Ayame smirked, and grabbed Kikyo's hand. She ran toward them, and Kikyo screamed as all four of them went diving. Kikyo surfaced, and screeched,

"MY HAIR!"

Ayame splashed Kikyo, "Shut up!Big mouth!"

"Where's Kagome?"asked Sango.

They looked around. Shiroi shrugged. Kagome's voice called,

"Yo!"

They looked up to see she was hanging onto a rope, on a tree branch. Ayame laughed,

"How did you get up there!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I just did, anyway... wanna watch my huge missile drop."

"Uh, Kagome... KAGOME!"yelled Ayame, has she swung on the rope at least three times.

Kagome let go, and did a 360 spin. She hit the water. Sango laughed,

"Awesome."

Kagome surfaced a laughed, "This water hasn't changed a bit."

"I'm so not doing that!"grumbled Sango and Kikyo.

Ayame, and Shiroi were already up the tree. Kagome followed behind them. None of them noticed the boys watching from a distance. Ayame grabbed the rope, and swung once and let go. Shiroi did the same. Kikyo noticed the boys, and smirked,

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome lost her balance, and fell off the tree. She landed in the water, screaming. Kikyo laughed her head off. Sango yelled,

"Kikyo!She could've got hurt because of you!"

Kikyo screamed, "Something has my foot!Let go, let go!"

Kikyo held her breath, and was yanked under. Ayame looked around,

"What happened?Is there a shark or-

Sango screamed like a little girl, "WHERE!"

The three look at each other when they saw a sharp, grey, silver fin rise from the water. They all screamed, and rushed out the water. Kikyo surfaced, panting, and screamed,

"Get me out of here!"

Ayame yelled, "Where's Kagome!?"

"I don't know!!"spat Kikyo, swimming like no tomorrow when she heard a loud roar.

A hand grabbed her feet, and she kicked and kicked. Once Kikyo got to the land, she busted out crying in fear,

"I wanna go home!I want my Daddy!"

Kagome surfaced, and laughed so hard tears were falling down her face. She talked in between laughing,

"You-ahaha-should've-ha-seen your face!"

Ayame yelled, "That was not funny!How did you do all of that!"

"My secret."smirked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's looks toward her.

Ayame shook her head, and got onto the tree once again. Soon as she was about to let go of the rope, Kagome yelled,

"A SHARK!"

Before she hit the water she yelled, "WHA-

Kagome laughed, and went under water. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango,

"Mind if we join you ladies?"

Kikyo smiled, and flirted toward Inuyasha, "Of course."

Kagome and Ayame soon surfaced. Listening to their conversation. Kagome turned toward Ayame,

"I'm gonna go, Ayame."

Ayame whined, "Kagome...!"

"Later."

Kagome got out the river, grabbed a towel, then pushed past Inuyasha. He sighed,

"Kagome..."

She didn't look back, and he sighed. Sango suggested,

"Go talk to her, since you want her back.I doubt she'll talk back though."

Inuyasha whispered, "I never said it was over... it was Kikyo that said it.I was just angry, okay!"

"Don't tell me, tell her."smiled Shiroi.

He nodded, and made his way to the girls' cabin. Once he was inside, Kagome pulled the covers of the bed over her head. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome, let me talk to you."

Kagome growled, "Go screw Kikyo."

"I never said it was over, Kagome.She did."

Kagome shot up, "Well I wouldn't know that,I'm to pathetic!"

"Kagome, "whispered Inuyasha, "I'm sorry.I was just mad.Everything was happening at once-

Kagome cut him off, "Save it!I feel like you betrayed me, and I'm sure deep down you don't care."

"But Kagome I do care!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Then why did you call me pathetic, when I was hurting, and when I was crying on the floor.She simply snorted, and went about your business!"

"I was being stupid!"

She yelled, "No really!?I don't want to hear you complaints... sound familiar?"

"Kagome... please don't hate me.I made a mistake.I care about you, a lot more than you think.I love you."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome's face softened, "Wha.. what?"

"I love you, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha, putting his hand on her cheek.

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, please don't lie to me.I can't take getting my heart broken."

"I'm not lying!Rather you tell me your past or not, I'll never leave you.I promise you, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled softly, "I love you too."

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss, and put his hand on her bare stomach. He got on top of her, and ran his free hand threw her soaking hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his bare chest to her. They soon pulled away, and Kagome whispered,

"I love you so much."

She sat up, sat in his lap, and hugged him. Inuyasha buried his face in her raven hair, and took in her scent,

"I love you too."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	10. ClonePersonal Darkness

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Personal Darkness Chapter Ten "Clone/Personal Darkness"

Ayame groaned as another day ran into night. Tadatake hadn't been around, nor his companion, Hokichi. Sango huffed,

"Have any of you seen Kikyo, and Kagome?Everyone's going missing."

Kagome sighed, "Kikyo probably went to Naraku's hut, and Kags is with Inuyasha somewhere."

"I'm about to go see what Kikyo and her posse are up too."grunted Shiroi, standing.

They stood, and followed suit. Once deep into the forest, they heard arguing inside the cabin. Shiroi grabbed onto the high window seal, and peered over the window. Kikyo was looking at a girl that was in a black cloak. She had the hood on, and no one could see her face.

Kikyo gaped at the girl,

"This is crazy!"

Tadatake laughed, "Are you in, or out?"

"I... I... I-

The girl laughed, "You're rambling just like a human being, miko girl.Would you rather watch Kagome take your beloved man.If you help us, I will spare his life."

"I... I'm in!"

Shiroi went pale as the girl faced the mirror. She smirked, and Shiroi fell back when she felt like something was burning her insides. It only happened once she looked into the crimson eyes. Shiroi screamed in pain as she twisted her wrist. The door opened, and the girl stepped out.

Ayame grabbed Shiroi, and screamed,

"Come on!Get up, Shiroi!Get up!"

The girl giggled, and pointed a finger at them. A black orb formed in her hand, and they all ran for it. There was a huge explosion. Ayame fell, and hit her head on a rock. Sango embraced a nearby tree, as did Shiroi. They carried Ayame to the hut. Not thinking of slowing down.

_**At The Boys Hut**_

Rain began to fall, and it wasn't ordinary rain. It felt like acid, and both Shiroi and Sango screamed in pain. Sango and Shiroi banged on the door of the boys. Ayame wasn't waking up, and she was loosing blood. The door opened, and they fell in.

Ayame still not waking. Shiroi sobbed in pain, and Inuyasa yelled,

"Shiroi!What happened to you!"

Shiroi ran into her brothers arms, and sobbed. Sango got into Miroku's. Kagome dropped beside Ayame, and screamed with tears,

"Ayame!Ayame!Wake up!"

Ayame mumbled, "Kagome.."

"Ayame!Can you hear me!?"yelled Kagome, turning her onto her back. "She's loosing blood, I have to get my-

Shiroi coughed out, "No!The rain!It isn't normal!"

"It doesn't effect me!"

Kagome ran out into the rain, and into the girls hut. She got her bag, and rushed back to the boys hut. Kagome had steam coming of her her. Her skin wasn't burned. Kagome got out her first-aid kit, and bandaged everyone's wounds. Ayame awoke after many hours, Kouga growled,

"What happened!?"

Ayame winced at her huge headache, and whispered, "They're coming!We can't stay here!"

"Whose coming!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Shiroi looked into Kagomes calm eyes, "No more joking around Kagome!You either tell us your past now, or we're all going to die!We saw a girl, and she wore a black clot.She seemed cocky, but thats beside the point here!"

"This can't be happening!"yelled Kagome.

Ayame whispered, "Kagome... tell us... now."

"But-

Shiroi spat, "I'm beginning to think you really did kill your parents!Why is it such a big secret!You're acting like the same 5 year old girl!"

"I didn't kill my parents!She did!It wasn't me!"yelled Kagome, defending herself.

Shiroi hissed, "Whose she?"

"I'll tell you... it started when I was only 1.It's amazing how I can remember, I know, but I'll get to that."whispered Kagome, looking at the floor. "This is how it started...:

_**1 year old Kagome, watched her parents pace the floor. Ika asked,**_

_**"Akiya, I hear theres a really good summer camp up north, why don't we send Kagome there?"**_

_**Akiya sighed, "She's only 1, Ika!She barely knows how to talk!"**_

_**"I know, but we're in a tight budge right now!"huffed Ika.**_

_**Akiya sighed, "Oh alright.I'll go get some of her things.I have to hurry, the train will leave soon."**_

_**"I know, I know."smiled Ika. **_

_**Camp Irixyu-Jon**_

_**Kagome looked at the person who carried her to a nearby cabin, and sputtered,**_

_**"Nah-uh"**_

_**The woman smiled, "I know, honey."**_

_**They entered the cabin, and a man looked at all the children. His look was... unimpressed. The woman walked up to him,**_

_**"New kid.Kagome Higurashi, 1, going on to in December.No allergies, and no disabilities."**_

_**Tadatake took Kagome from the woman, "Light weight as well.Hmmm... she'll do perfectly."**_

_**"What about the rest of them?"asked the woman.**_

_**He smirked at a boy who was about 8-years old.His face was impassive. Tadatake grinned,**_

_**"That boy, bring him as well.His name is Hokichi.After so... just the others have their summer fun."**_

_**The woman nodded, "Yes."**_

_**He left the cabin, and she walked up to the boy,**_

_**"Hey there Hokichi, I need to show you something.Mind coming?"**_

_**Hokichi asked, "Show me what?"**_

_**"Just something... come on."she smiled.**_

_**He followed the woman out, and the arrived at a cave. A man just entered with a little girl. Curious, he continued to follow the woman. Hokichi asked,**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**She smiled, "I'm Iuma, Tadatake's sister.The one that just entered."**_

_**"Oh, why are w-**_

_**They entered a huge lab, and doors closed behind him. Hokichi back up toward the door,**_

_**"What's going on!?"**_

_**Iuma laughed, "Don't be afraid dear boy, I can see in your eyes that your parents aren't very lovable with you."**_

_**He looked at the ground sadly. She smoothed his hair back,**_

_**"Dear child, stay with us, and they won't hurt you again.We'll take care of them, okay sweety?"**_

_**Hokichi nodded, and asked, "But why do you have her?"**_

_**"She's apart of our experiment, son."smirked Tadatake, when he called him that.**_

_**Hokichi watched as he sat the whimpering girl on the lab table, "What are you doing!?"**_

_**"Relax,"smiled Iuma, "and watch."**_

_**Tadatake put a hand over the girls heart, and she pulsed. Her crying ceased, and her face became pale. Her eyes closed, and her breathing became steady. Tadatake got a shot, and drew blood. He put three bowls on another table, and turned to the horror-faced Hokichi,**_

_**"Pick a perfect color for her, son."**_

_**Hokichi got a push from Iuma, "Uhh... purple."**_

_**"Perfect."smirked Tadatake.**_

_**He mixed her blood with the color, and it steamed like acid. It became black, and he smirked. He poured it into a bottle full of grape like drink. The girl woke up on cue, and he smiled,**_

_**"Oh dear, are you alright!?You had quite a fall, here drink up dear."**_

_**Just like almost any child would do, take it, and pop it in their mouth. She sucked violently, addicted to the taste. She glowed a dark purple color. Hokichi asked,**_

_**"What's happening, Tadatake?"**_

_**He looked down at Hokichi, and smiled, "Call me dad, Hokichi, and it'll happen soon enough."**_

_**She dropped the cup, and her eyes became purple. Her raven hair had purple strands, and her hands became claws. Hokichi asked,**_

_**"What is she?"**_

_**Tadatake smirked, "For now, a half breed."**_

_**He made the dazed Kagome open her mouth, and stuck a metal like ball into her mouth. It rolled down her throat, and something zipped out of her. Iuma caught the child that came from her. She was a exact look-alike. Exactly like Kagome.**_

_**Tadatake smiled,**_

_**"Say hello to your sister, Ame.And of course, your half sister, Kagome."**_

_**Hokichi stammered, "H.h.hey."**_

_**Kagome and Ame began crying at the exact same time. Tadatake laughing,**_

_**"They have been reborn as my daughters, with my blood."**_

_**Present Time**_

Ayame gaped at Kagome, "So... Tadatake is your father, and you have a evil twin sister?"

"Ame.. I call her Rain.Since thats what her name means, but no one else could see her unless I wanted them too.Now that she has way passed the age of 10... everyone can see her.Everyone... she killed my parents all over a stupid argument!"

Inuyasha asked, "So you have a twin?"

"No... she has a clone."came a mocking voice.

The person grabbed Kagome by her hair, and yanked her head back. The girl bite into Kagome's neck, and Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha growled,

"Take your mouth off her!"

She pulled away, and licked the blood from her lips. She looked exactly like Kagome. Kagome grabbed her her wound, and his,

"Rain."

Ame smiled, "Sister... long time, has it not?"

Kagome's eyes became crimson, as did Ame's. Ayame whispered,

"So you killed her parents?Why?"

Ame wrapped her arm around Kagome, smiling, "Why don't you tell them, eh sis?"

"Get away from me!"growled Kagome, pushing Ame toward the wall.

Ame laughed, "I will then."

_**FlashBack**_

_**Ame giggled, and threw the ball at her sister. Kagome smiled and looked around the dark room, then asked,**_

_**"Why are we in the dark, Rain?"**_

_**Ame smiled, "This is how we connect.Clone Darkness.Me, and you."**_

_**"Clone?"asked Kagome, holding the ball. "Why can't it be Personal Darkness?"**_

_**Ame glared, "Why should it be personal?"**_

_**"Well, I'd like to have my way of doing stuff, and you do the stuff the way you like doing."shrugged Kagome, with a smile.**_

_**Ame yelled, "No!I don't want it that way!"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**Ame yelled, "You'd rather be personal with your perfect life with your parents!"**_

_**"I didn't say that, sis."**_

_**Ame yelled, "But you would!"**_

_**"Their my parents..."whispered Kagome, studying the ball.**_

_**Ame growled, "No!Tadatake is our only parent!Our father!"**_

_**"NO!MY FATHER IS RYO!"spat Kagome, as her both their eyes went crimson.**_

_**Ame's face softened, and she laughed, "Fine... have it your way."**_

_**"Rain... what do you mean?Rain...? RAIN!"**_

_**That Night**_

_**"I'm going to kill them."smirked Ame.**_

_**Kagome yelled, "What!?"**_

_**"Kill them... I'm going to kill them, and you're going to help!"**_

_**Kagome yelled, "No!What are you doi-**_

_**She fused with Kagome, and smirked. Ame cleared hear throat, and yelled,**_

_**"Momme!Daddy!AH!"**_

_**Ame was forced out by the now sobbing Kagome. Ame behind the door as the worried parents rushed in. Akiya knelt beside the bed, and asked,**_

_**"What is it Kagome!Are you okay!?"**_

_**Kagome sobbed, "I'm sorry!"**_

_**"What is it Kagome!There's nothing to be scared of!"smiled her mother.**_

_**Kagome sobbed harder, and closed her blue eyes. The lights turned out. Her mother was yanked away from the bed, and she screamed. The man yelled,**_

_**"Akiya!Ak-**_

_**Kagome screamed, "NO!"**_

_**There was silence, and heavy breathing. Kagome sobbed in her hand, and heard a whisper,**_

_**"It's alright, there's no need to be afraid.I'm your best friend, remember?I'm won't hurt you."**_

_**Kagome pulled the covers over her head, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She sobbed as well, but the voice got louder. As if trying to make her listen. It screeched,**_

_**"Come into the darkness!Darkness!"**_

_**Kagome screamed, "NO!NO!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"**_

_**There were sirens in the distance, and she heard the room go quiet. Kagome pulled down the covers just in time to see the door slam shut. Red lights flashed outside, and there was a loud bang downstairs. The lights soon came on, and Kagome screamed,**_

_**"Mom!Dad!"**_

_**The police yelled, "Get the child out of here, now!"**_

_**On the floor were two bloody people. Kagome screamed as the man took her out the room. Tears poured down her pale face as she was forced into the car, and taken to an orphanage. **_

_**Present Time**_

Kagome felt tears spill down her face, and she was engulfed with red flames. She grabbed Ame by the collar, and threw her into the wall. Kagome spat,

"Why!You fake imitation of me!"

Ame pushed Kagome away, and pulled out a dagger. She cut her arm, blood dripped from her arm, and she smirked,

"Doesn't look fake now does it?"

Kagome whispered, "W.what?But how?"

"Me, my dear child, she only had to drink your blood.To become basically you."long came Tadatake.

Kagome growled, "No matter what you say!You'll never be-

Ame stood in front of Inuyasha, and put a finger to his forehead. Inuyasha paled, afraid she was about to blow his head off. Ame smirked,

"Is he the man you've fallen for, sister?

Kagome growled dangerously, "Back off!"

"Hmph,"snorted Ame turning toward him, "move a musle, and I'll rip your soul out.I granatee... it will be painful."

Inuyasha gulped, but kept a straight face. Shiroi growled,

"Stay away from my brother!"

Inuyasha barked, "Shiroi, stay away!"

Kagome took a step, and Ame's hand shined. Inuyasha grunted. Ayame yelled,

"Why are you doing this!?If you love your sister, you'll stop!"

Ame smirked, "I love my sister... a lot... but I do not want no other to love her.That means you, you half breed."

"If you call him a half breed, you call me the same."came Kagome's voice, but it was in a deadly tone.

Ame whispered, "You were never changed to full blood?How unfortunate."

"I hate you... I'll never look at you the same way, again."spat Kagome.

Ame's had lightened more, "Is that so?"

"Don't you dare!"spat Kagome.

Kagome stuck out two hands, and two roped shot around Ame. Kagome rose her hand the same as Ame, and then lowered her hands. Ame did the same. Kagome and Ame yelled at the same time,

"Inuyasha!Move!"

He did as told, looking at Ame before going to the others. Kagome's hand began to hiss, as though she were getting rope burn. Kagome released the rope, and held her hand. Ame laughed,

"You can't hold me back, little sister!I now am stronger then you will ever be!"

Ame took a step, and then appeared in front of Kagome. She grabbed her by the throat, and threw her out the cabin. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome!"

Kagome grumbled as she pushed herself up, "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Something hard kicked her in her side, and she spat out blood. Inuyasha growled, and charged toward Ame. Something shined within her hand, and Kagome looked up to see the sword. Kagome cried out,

"No!Inuyasha, stay away!"

Inuyasha approached her, and his face immediately went pale. Kagome screamed,

"NOOO!"

_**DO NOT FEAR, NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP! RIGHT NOW, SOON AS I FINISH TYPING IT! BYEZ!**_


	11. Tainted End

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Personal Darkness Chapter Eleven "Tainted Ending"

Ame yanked the sword out Inuyasha's stomach, and kicked him to the ground. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain, and this angered Kagome. She was engulfed in a dark purple flames, and Ame smiled. Kagome yelled,

"You'll pay!"

Ame smirked, "Bring it on, sis."

Kagome charged toward Ame in full rage, and swung. Ame dodge easily, but Kagome managed to back kick her to the ground. Ame jumped up without hands, and was engulfed with red flames. Ame asked,

"We are no longer connected, Kagome.I wish no more to do with you... so you might as well die."

Kagome yelled, "You hurt him!I'll tear you apart!"

"Kagome!I hear sirens!"yelled Sango, kneeling beside Inuyasha, who was loosing a lot of blood.

Kagome looked around, "Where's Shiroi!?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"came a very deadly voice.

Ame's sword went flying out her hand, and she was threw to the ground. There stood a transformed Shiroi. Kagome yelled,

"Shiroi!You are no match for her!Get away!"

Tadatake stepped from the trees, along with Hokichi. Kagome yelled,

"You two!Where's Kikyo, and the other traitors!"

Tadatake smirked, and didn't say anything. Kagome dodge the bullet the was shot toward her, and saw Kikyo step out from the bushes. She hissed,

"We may have not had time to do the plan, b.but now you die!"

Kagome yelled, "If you shot me Kikyo, you'll rot in the prison cells!"

"LET ME GO!"screamed Shiroi when Ame grabbed her by the throat, her eyes full of hate.

Kagome charged toward Ame, and skid to trip her up. Ame dropped Shiroi, and jumped out the way. Shiroi growled venmously, and stomped toward Ame. Kagome stood in front of Shiroi, and yelled,

"Stop now Shiroi!You're going to get hurt!" 

She wasn't listening, and Kagome hit her hard on the head. Shiroi passed out. Kagome toward Ame, and growled,

"Lets end this."

They charged toward each other, but something errupted from the ground. Stopping them both from going toward each other. The police cars skid to a stop before the scene, and Tadatake frowned,

"HOKICHI!WHY ARE YOU-

Hokichi pulled out a blade, and didn't hesitate to stab the man in the heart. Tadatake fell to the ground with a thud. Ame screamed,

"What are you doing, brother!!!!!!!You killed father!"

Hokichi hissed, "He was going to fuse you two together, and I couldn't let it happen."

"HANDS UP!THE FOUR OF YOU!"

Kagome, Hokichi, and Kikyo put their hands up. Ame growled,

"You all will die!"

She took a step toward the police, and he shot three times. Kagome felt pain shoot threw her, but stayed standing. Ame fell onto her knees, and looked Kagome in the eyes. Kagome whispered,

"Rain."

Ame whispered, "Ka...Kagome... I... I'm sorry."

She fell to the ground dead, and became nothing but dust. Kagome felt tears burn her eyes, and she looked away. Inuyasha was unconcious by now, and loosing a lot of blood. The man barked,

"Get the boy to the hospital!I want the whole story!"

Ayame stood, "I'll tell what happened."

_**At Night- Three Days Later**_

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand, and had her head on the beds edge. She was in a painful sleep, and didn't stir when she felt the boy before her grunt awake. He looked at the ceiling, blinking the blurriness away. He felt someones hand in his own, and looked at the person. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, "I.Inuyasha... Inuyasha!You're awake!"

She hugged him, and he winced a bit. Kagome pulled away,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you."

He shook his head, "It's alright... what happened?"

"You don't remember?Ame... she stabbed you."whispered Kagome, looking at the floor.

Inuyasha asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of years now, Inuyasha."smirked Kagome, still looking at the floor.

Inuyasha's heart rate went up a million, "WHAT!?I'M OLD!?"

Kagome buried her ace in her hand, and laughed. He glared,

"You're lying!"

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm joking.You've been out for three days.Your human night was that night, and your healing took a lot longer."

"What happened after I was out?"asked Inuyasha.

Sadness filled her eyes, and she looked away, "Ame's dead.Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, Hokichi, and Kanna are in jail until bail.Ayame had to get checked because she got a bad bruise on her head, Shiroi... she isn't acting like herself, and everyone else is fine.Other than Sango getting a few burns."

"Kagome,"whispered Inuyasha, making her look at him, "how are you?"

Kagome looked into his worried amber eyes, "I.I.I was worried about you, Inuyasha.I thought you got seriously hurt."

Tears clouded her eyes, and he hugged her. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm fine, Kagome.If I were human at that very moment.I probably wouldn't be here, but I am, so stop worrying about me."

Kagome whispered, "I can't, and I won't!I love you to much to not worry."

He smirked, and pulled away. Inuyasha looked into her wet eyes, and whispered,

"I love you too, but I told you I'm fine."

She nodded, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Inuyasha kissed her back, and pulled her into a tight hug. The door opened, and his friends and family walked in. Shiroi squealed,

"Inuyasha!"

She ran over to him, and hugged him. Sesshomaru walked over, and snorted,

"I'm not surprised.I thought you'd be dead by now.Unfortunately, no."

Shiroi looked at Sesshomaru with evil eyes, and he cleared his throat,

"Ahem, I mean, it's good t see you _**half**_-healthy."

Shiroi yelled, "That isn't funny, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Miroku walked over, and gave Inuyasha a hard pat on the back,

"Good to see you, buddy."

Inuyasha spat, "You lecher!That hurt!"

"Mi.ro.ku."growled Kagome, dangerously.

Miroku paled, and stepped behind Sango. Sango laughed,

"Wow, Kagome, you sure know how to make a guy nearly pee on himself.Anyway, nice to se you awake Inuyasha."

Ayame smiled, "Right, same here."

"Yeah, whatever, mangy mutt."grunted Kouga, with his arm around Ayame's waist.

Kagome growled, "What?"

"I said, it's totally awesome to see you man!"laughed Kouga nervously, hiding behind Ayame, protecting his pride.

Kagome smirked, "See, everyone came to see if you've recovered.Since you're awake, you'll be able to go in maybe a day or two."

"Oh great."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Don't be so pouty about it, soon as you're recovered fully, we're gonna have a huge pool party."

Inuyasha smirked, and felt satisfied with that said. Shiroi laughed,

"And everyone says Miroku is the lecher."

Inuyasha yelled, "HEY!"

Everyone laughed, except Kagome, because she was to busy looking at the window. It opened, and everyone got quiet. It was raining outside. A voice whizzed into the room, like wind,

"_Personal darkness_."

Kagome smiled, and giggled as she felt someone lift her hand. She stood, and let the voice lead her to the window. Rain dropped into her hand, and she smiled as a voice whispered in her ear,

"_I'll always be with you... as rain falls._"

Kagome smiled when she saw a Ame appear before her. She whispered back,

"_Same here... sis._"

Ame laughed, and disappeared. Kagome drew her wet hand back, and closed the window. She turned around to see everyone looking at her weirdly. Ayame squeaked out,

"Kagome... have you gone crazy.How did that window open."

Kagome's eyes flashed red, and she giggled, "Rain."

"Rain... as in Ame?"asked Sango.

Kagome nodded, "I can only see her... just like when were little."

"I thought she was-

Kagome nodded, "She is."

"OKKKKKKKKK."coughed Ayame, offically creeped. "Change the subject!"

Kagome laughed, "Who wants to go get some food."

"Oh yeah!I'm starved!"grumbled Kouga, leaving with everyone else.

Inuyasha yelled baffled and pissed, "HEY!AREN'T YOU ALL FORGETTING SOMEONE!HELLOOOOO!"

_**THE END! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE TO THE OUT! LOL BYEZ!**_


End file.
